Mele Kalikimaka
by Pixie
Summary: This is fluffy. I wrote this fic from a challenge that I got from Secret Santa. It's very fluffy.


Title: Mele Kalekimaka (I know I probably spelled it wrong but it means Merry Christmas in Hawaiian. I lived in Hawaii for eight years, but I don't know how to spell that, I'm pathetic.)  
Author: Pixie  
Disclaimer: Sadly I have to admit that I don't own any of them. They all belong to Joss Whedon and WB and the other peeps.  
Distribution: I would gladly let them be distributed, just PLEASE tell me where it's going.  
Relationships: B/A, W/O, and C/X   
Author's Note: This fic is from a challenge, Kasiya's, but it's for the Secret Santa thing. Oh yea, Angel's human.  
Author's Note 2: I don't know anything about Boston so I wrote on Hawaii. Waikiki  
Spoilers: I don't think there is any  
Feedback: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'm on my knees begging *kneels. * Please don't be too harsh.  
Email addy: Pixie232@cs.com  
Rating: PG? I have no idea.  
Summary: Buffy, Angel, and the gang takes a trip to Hawaii for Christmas.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ENJOY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part One  
It was a couple weeks before Christmas when Angel got his Christmas gift from the Powers That Be. They granted him humanity for his help with the fight against the evil forces. But to ensure that they hadn't lost a warrior in their fight, they had also granted him with his vampiric traits. Such as his vampiric strength and his ability to heal as if he were a vampire instead. In other words, Angel was half-human half-vampire.  
  
In celebration of Christmas and Angels change back into humanity, the group was going away for the Christmas vacation.  
  
"Come on, Angel! We're gonna be late for the plane!" Buffy called to Angel from the bedroom. They were getting ready to go to the airport after picking up their friends.   
  
They were going to spend their Christmas in Hawaii.  
  
"Hold on! I'm almost done." Angel yelled back to Buffy from the bathroom.  
  
"The plane leaves at 5! It's already 4:25! We have to leave now if we want to make it." Buffy called back. She was getting anxious to leave Sunnydale and spend some quality time with the gang and, of course, Angel. She would be leaving all the demons and vampires of Sunnydale behind, not that she really cared anyways.  
  
Finally, after 2 minutes Angel came out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.  
  
"Are we all ready?" He asked.  
  
"We've been ready, the only one who wasn't was you. Now come on before the others get mad." Buffy said. She exited their bedroom and into their living room. Angel sighed as he followed her.  
  
The others were all waiting in the living room a bit impatiently. Xander was pacing, Willow was tapping her finger on the coffee table, Oz was...Oz, and Cordelia was flipping through Cosmo Girl.  
  
"Hey guys! Ready to go?" Buffy asked the group.  
  
They all looked up and everyone but Oz ran out of the room and into the driveway.   
  
"I guess that's a 'yes'" Buffy said, amused.  
  
Angel, Buffy, and Oz all followed the gang. In their hands were their suitcases and duffel bags.  
  
Oz drove everyone in his van. Willow sat at the passenger's side, next to him. Buffy and Angel were behind them, holding hands. Xander and Cordelia were behind them, surprisingly they weren't arguing. Cordelia had her nose in yet another magazine while Xander was playing with a deck of cards.  
  
They drove in silence as they made their way towards the airport.  
  
Part Two  
  
Xander, Willow, and Buffy were all practically bouncing off the walls as they made their ways inside the airport.  
  
It took Angel five minutes to calm Buffy down enough to stop doing her bouncing.  
  
"Isn't this great, Angel? We're going to Hawaii and you're human! That's the best combination ever! I can't wait to get there!" Buffy practically yelled.  
  
"Buffy, you have to calm down." Angel replied.  
  
"Flight 259; flight to Honolulu, Hawaii is now boarding at Gate 29. Again, Flight 259, flight to Honolulu, Hawaii is now boarding at Gate 29." The loudspeaker announced.  
  
"Hey that's us! Come on guys!" Xander yelled. He began to run looking for Gate 29. Right behind him were Buffy and Willow. Angel, Oz, and Cordelia were a couple of feet behind them.  
  
When Xander finally found Gate 29, he dashed towards the entrance to the plane. He gave the women that was there his ticket and went on the walkway. Close behind were Buffy, Willow, Oz, Angel, and Cordelia.  
  
On the plane they all took their seats in the first class area.   
  
Xander sat with Cordelia with himself at the window. Willow sat with Oz with herself at the window. And Angel sat with Buffy with Buffy at the window.  
  
After about a half an hour of waiting, the captain finally came over the speakers announcing his best wishes and other safety instructions.  
  
Five minutes later, their plane was already getting started. After awhile, the captain came on the speakers again as he told the passengers to put on their seat belts. With that, the plane took off.  
  
Part Three  
  
Nine and a half hours later, the plane landed in Honolulu, Hawaii. The trip there was very smooth.  
  
Everyone seemed to be tired from the long ride.  
  
As soon as they all got their own bags, the group left and they all hailed cabs. Angel had made reservations for the whole group. They were going to the Waikiki Hotel.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, the group paid their cab drivers and entered the hotel.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, and Anya were all admiring the view of the ocean. It was so beautiful.  
  
"Wow. That's amazing." Willow said, in awe.  
  
"Yea, it is." Cordelia agreed.  
  
"Come on girls, we have to check in." Angel told the girls. He couldn't help but smile at the look that was on Buffy's face. She looked so happy.  
  
We have to come back here. She looks so beautiful in the fading sun.   
  
When the guys were able to drag the girls away from the beautiful view, they entered the hotel.  
  
After they checked in, they all went to their respective rooms.  
  
Angel made reservations for three rooms. Angel and Buffy were sharing a room. Cordy with Xander and Willow with Oz.  
  
Since everyone was tired from the trip, they all got ready to bed.  
  
Buffy and Angel were cuddled on their bed. They weren't sleeping, instead they were just laying there cherishing their time together. After awhile, Buffy broke the silence.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, looking up to see Angel looking at her.  
  
"Yeah?" Angel replied.  
  
"What are we going to do tomorrow? If we didn't have anything planned, I was thinking that maybe...we could, you know, go to the beach." Buffy said hesitantly.  
  
"Do you want to?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I mean, we don't have to go if yo-" Buffy was cut off by Angel.  
  
"Then we're going. Do you have your stuff ready for a beach?" Angel asked.  
  
"Thank you! Yes, I have a bikini. You are going to lose it when you see me in it!" Buffy said enthusiastically.  
  
"I can't wait. Now, get your rest. We want to be ready tomorrow." Angel said.  
  
"Ok, good night, Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"Good night, Buffy." Angel replied.  
  
With that, the couple fell asleep.  
  
Part Four  
  
The next day, the whole gang went down to Waikiki beach. True to her word, Angel completely lost it when he saw her in her skimpy bikini.  
  
After 2 hours playing on the beach, and getting tanned, they all went back into their rooms. They decided to go to their rooms, get a shower, and get ready to go to the mall.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, everyone was ready to go. Except for the guys who were all reluctant to go with the girls, knowing that they were going to hell rather than the mall.  
  
The girls practically dragged the guys to the parking lot where they had rented a van.  
  
Angel drove with Buffy on the passenger seat.  
  
They were all headed towards Pearl Ridge Mall, the largest mall in Oahu.  
  
***  
  
The group had split up to do their shopping. Each going with their couple.  
  
Buffy and Angel were in one of the many stores, Buffy was browsing the aisles when Angel heard her squeal.  
  
"Angel look!! Gray nail-polish! This will go with the outfit that you bought me!!" Buffy said as she grabbed the nail-polish. On the way to the cashier, she saw some furry slippers.  
  
Angel heard her squeal again.  
  
"Angel!! Furry slippers!! I *have* to get this! It's so adorable!" Buffy said as she also grabbed the item.  
  
She walked to the cashier and paid for her item. They left after and Angel wrapped a possessive arm around her waist as Buffy snuggled in the crook of his arm.  
  
When they passed a store, Buffy saw some penguin boxer shorts.  
  
Angel watched in horror as he saw what made Buffy tense up.  
  
Penguin boxer shorts.  
  
"No, no, no. We are not getting that!" Angel said.  
  
"Aww. Come on, Angel. You don't even have to wear it. It's so cute, how can you not like it?" She asked.  
  
"Well, let's see...they have penguins on them!" Angel yelled as if it was obvious.  
  
"So...." Buffy said, not getting why Angel was acting all weird because of some boxer pants.  
  
It was so adorable! She couldn't help but smile as she pictured him in them.  
  
She *had* to get it.  
  
Without waiting for Angel, she went into the store and purchased it as well as some gel that she saw along the way. The gel looked interesting. It had a ball in it and she wanted Angel to use all of the gel so she can have to ball.  
  
Angel sighed, exasperated, as he saw her purchase the boxer shorts.  
  
Oh boy Angel thought.  
  
He knew for a fact that she was going to make him wear it. No matter what she said about him not needing to wear it.  
  
As she exited the store, she saw some other stores. Buffy purchased yet *more* stuff, Angel had to wonder why girls always had to buy so much things.  
  
As they were nearing the end of the hallway, Angel heard Buffy gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked as he walked over to where she was standing. He looked up to see a claddaugh ring, much like the one he had given her, with more diamonds and different gem stones.  
  
The heart were emeralds, the crown were rubies, the hands were gold and sapphire. Diamonds were framing the entire ring.  
  
"Wow. That's beautiful." Buffy said.  
  
"Come on." Angel said as he dragged Buffy into the jewelry store.  
  
When they went into the shop, Angel asked for the claddaugh ring. Placing the ring on Buffy's finger, Angel asked the shopkeeper to re-size it.  
  
"Angel...you don't have to do this." Buffy said.  
  
"I know I don't, but I want to." Angel replied.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said, sincerely.  
  
"There's nothing to thank me for. You deserve this. I love you and I want you to know that." Angel said, equally sincerely.  
  
"I love you too. I wish I could give you something in return." Buffy sighed.  
  
"You have. You gave me your love. That's the greatest gift ever." Angel said.  
  
"Aww. You know just the right thing to say." Buffy said with a happy smile on her face.  
  
Before he could reply, Buffy was kissing him. They pulled back awhile later.  
  
Angel and Buffy had similar smiles upon their faces.  
  
Buffy walked around the store, looking at all the different items. Her eyes were caught on a cross.  
  
The cross was much like the one that Angel had given to her all those years ago, only this one had engravings on it and an emerald heart in the center of the cross.  
  
Looking closer, Buffy read the engraving:  
  
"Love is forever. I will love you with all of my heart."  
  
I have to get that for Angel. Buffy thought.  
  
When the shopkeeper came back out with the ring, he asked Buffy to give him her hand. He placed the ring on her ring finger, it fit perfectly.  
  
Angel paid for the ring and gave Buffy a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Angel, can you wait outside for a few minutes? I wanna see something." Buffy said.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right outside."  
  
When Angel left, Buffy asked for the cross.  
  
After looking at the cross for a closer inspection, Buffy paid for the cross and asked if he could get it wrapped for her.  
  
Saying thank you the shopkeeper, Buffy left with a happy smile on her face.  
  
Angel met up with Buffy after she exited the store and they walked around and bought some more things.  
  
Angel picked up Buffy's present along the way.  
  
***  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Angel." Buffy whined. "Will you carry my bags for me?"   
  
"No way. You bought the items." Angel said as he shook his head.  
  
"Angeeeeeeel!!! Please!! It's too heavy." Buffy whined.  
  
"You should've thought of that before you went out and practically bought the entire store." Angel told her.  
  
"But...but I like shopping. And I'm too tired." Buffy said.  
  
"You're a slayer. How can carrying this many bags be so tiring? Think of it as exercise for your arm muscles. Giles would be proud." Angel told her.  
  
"Pwease pwease pwease." Buffy begged and pouted, knowing that Angel could never resist her when she pouted.  
  
Angel looked away when he saw her start to pout. It always made him give in. He couldn't help it, she was so damned cute when she pouted.  
  
"No." Angel said firmly.  
  
"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch until we go back to Sunnydale." Buffy said in a huff and walked out of the mall towards the parking lot.  
  
"Wha-?? Buffy, please!!" Angel begged her and followed her, resembling like a lost puppy.  
  
The group, who had watched the whole exchange with amusement, all smiled when they saw Angel following her around, begging her to re-think her decision.  
  
After awhile, they all followed Buffy and the still begging Angel to Oz's car.   
  
Buffy stood by the door, arms crossed across her chest, with a determined look on her face.  
  
Angel was still begging when Oz opened the door for the group.  
  
Everyone sat in their original seats with Angel begging and trying to make Buffy give in.  
  
Damn. She's so stubborn. I wouldn't be able to last a day without her in my arms, how can she? Angel asked to himself.  
  
After trying to beg Buffy to relent again, Angel gave up. He had some serious groveling to do.  
  
Part Five  
  
*Two days later*  
  
Buffy had finally relented to Angel the night before, seeing that he was kneeling on his knees and staring at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
He was so cute she had to forgive him. Nobody would've been able to resist the look he was giving her when she wouldn't forgive him.  
  
It wasn't the fact that he wouldn't help her carry her bags that got her so upset, it was the fact that her pout didn't work on him.  
  
Buffy was really proud with her pout. It was her gift. Whenever her dad wouldn't get something for her she would give him her practiced pout and he would get whatever that she had wanted. Not even her mother had been able to resist her look. And the funny thing was that even Giles seemed to be affected by it as well.  
  
Buffy was still kind of mad at Angel for not helping her with her bags because the next morning, when she woke up, her arms were in pain.  
  
It was three days before Christmas. Everyone was excited and full of energy.  
  
Buffy and Angel had gotten a miniature tree for the whole group, which was now in their living room.  
  
The day before Christmas, they were going to decorate the tree, albeit it was small.  
  
Tonight was a girl's night, that meant that the boys all stayed in one room while the girls all stayed in another.  
  
Willow was in the bathroom at the moment and Cordelia was on the bed, painting her toe-nails red.  
  
Buffy was sitting on the vanity, brushing her golden locks out, getting ready for bed.  
  
"So....what did you get him?" Cordelia suddenly asked.  
  
"Get who?" Buffy asked, even though she knew who she was talking about.  
  
"Duh! Angel of course. Who else would I ask about?" Cordelia replied.  
  
At that moment, Willow exited the bathroom and sat on the same bed as Cordelia.  
  
"Get Angel what?" Willow asked.  
  
"I asked Buffy what she got Angel for Christmas." Cordelia told Willow.  
  
"I got him a cross. And it's no ordinary cross. It has an emerald heart in the middle and there was a writing engraved on it. I got him more than that though. That was the one I'm hoping to give him last." Buffy replied.  
  
"What did you get Oz, Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Something werewolfy. I also got him a necklace. What did you get Xander, Cordelia?" Willow asked.  
  
"Did you know that Xander Harris is the hardest person to shop for? I mean, I'm the Queen of Shopping and I couldn't find him anything! That is so annoying." Cordelia complained.  
  
"So....what did you get him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I got him...stuff. You'll have to see on Christmas day. When are we leaving? Don't get me wrong or anything, I love Hawaii, but I miss home. Freaky as it is." Cordelia said.  
  
"We're leaving three days after the new year. Hopefully, there aren't any demons there to ruin the holidays." Buffy said, dreading the return to Sunnydale.  
  
"I'm gonna miss Hawaii. With it's beaches and the sunsets. It's beautiful here." Willow told her friends.  
  
"Yea. So am I. Who wouldn't miss Hawaii?" Buffy asked.  
  
Suddenly, Cordelia yawned.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." Cordelia said tiredly.  
  
"Goodnight." Buffy said as she got into her bed.  
  
Willow turned off the light and went to bed as well.  
  
***  
  
*Christmas Eve*  
  
"Come on guys! Let's decorate our tree! Buffy yelled to her roomates. She waited until Willow woke up then Cordelia before she left to wake up the boys across the hall.  
  
Opening the door wide open, Buffy went into the bedroom to see Angel sprawled across the bed, Xander on the couch, and Oz in the other bedroom.  
  
As Buffy walked into Angel's room, where he was sleeping, she watched him as he slept.  
  
He looked so peaceful. He had a tiny smile on his face and he looked so cute.  
  
Buffy crawled on the bed and cuddled up next to him so that her forehead was touching his and one arm was wrapped around him.  
  
Buffy stared at his face, watching as the shadows danced upon his features, making him look even more handsome.  
  
If that's even possible. Buffy thought with a happy grin on her face.  
  
Buffy reached up another hand to trace his features. Tracing every curve and every lines that framed his face.  
  
Buffy's hand lingered a bit longer on his mouth. All of a sudden, she felt him begin to lick it.  
  
Buffy gasped as she saw him wake up.  
  
"Morning." Angel greeted a bit sleepily.  
  
"Morning." Buffy said.  
  
"I missed you." Angel said.  
  
"I know, I missed you too." Buffy said.  
  
Angel tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while Buffy snuggled up more.  
  
"Angel, we have to decorate the tree." Buffy said, reluctantly.  
  
Being in his arms felt like heaven and she never wanted to leave the safe haven that he managed to make with his arms.  
  
Angel groaned, somehow he knew today was going to be a long day.  
  
"Come on. You have to help me decorate it." Buffy told him, giving him her pout.  
  
Angel groaned again when he saw her giving him the pout. Angel finally gave in.  
  
Buffy knowing just when he gave up, gave Angel a quick peck on the lips. Or it was *suppose* to be a quick peck, but Angel had deepened the kiss before she could do anything. Not that she wanted to do anything else, as a matter of fact.  
  
After the need to breathe became a problem, Buffy reluctantly broke the kiss.  
  
Somewhat breathless she managed to say, "Man, I hate having to breathe."  
  
Angel just chuckled.  
  
"Come on, sleepyhead, we have to get up." Buffy told Angel.  
  
"Do I have to?" Angel whined.  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby. Come on." Buffy said and before he could say anything else, she left.  
  
Angel sighed as he got ready to go over to the girl's room.  
  
Part Six  
  
*Christmas Morning*  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia all yelled at the top of their lungs. Each fell off of the bed, where they had been standing laughing, when they heard the guys start yelling at them to be quiet.  
  
They were laughing when the guys came into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey! This is the girls room! Guys aren't suppose to be here!" Buffy said, jokingly.  
  
Angel came over to her and tickled her.  
  
"Ah!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Do you promise to never yell in the morning ever again?" Angel asked.  
  
"Never!" Buffy screamed while giggling.  
  
"Stop...st..stop. Okay...stop" Buffy said between giggles.  
  
Angel silenced her giggles with a kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Buffy broke into a huge grin.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Angel asked with a small smile.  
  
It seemed that he laughed and smiled more when he was with Buffy than his whole 150 years of his life.  
  
"Nothing." Angel said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Buffy asked him, an amused grin graced her face.  
  
"Yes, really." Angel said with the exact grin on his face.  
  
"Come on. Let's get our presants!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Angel sighed as he watched Buffy bounce off of the bed and into the living room.  
  
After everyone gathered in the lifing room, Buffy and Angel all passed out gifts.  
  
Everyone had at least five presants from each person.  
  
When it was time for Angel to give Buffy her 'special' Christmas gift, Angel pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy, I have something else for you." Angel said, a bit nervously. He had already given the claddaugh ring that he'd gotten from the jewelry store at the mall. Buffy hadn't even known that Angel was buying her another gift.  
  
He had also received the cross from Buffy. And now, he had to give her something else.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked, curious.  
  
Angel took a deep breath before bending on one of his knees. Reaching his hands inside his pockets, he grabbed a velvet box.  
  
"Angel...?" Buffy said, unsure as to what he was doing.  
  
"Buffy, I love you, and I'll always will. I want to make it final between us. Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?" Angel asked, raising his eyes to look at her. He felt himself drowning in her eyes.  
  
"Oh...Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Buffy yelled.  
  
Angel couldn't help the broad smile that was on his face.  
  
Without another thought, Angel placed the beautiful ring on her finger and swept her up in a huge hug.  
  
Having heard Buffy scream in the kitchen, the group of friends rush inside to see why she was screaming.  
  
They all smiled when they saw Buffy and Angel involved in a tight embrace and a giggling Buffy.  
  
The girls knew what had just happened, the guys, however, was clueless but they were going to find out later.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The gang left Waikiki soon after, they all watched the fabulous fire work show that was put on.  
  
Everyone left, a bit reluctantly, but they were glad to be returning home. Even though it was Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy and Angel, Willow and Oz, and, yes, even Cordelia and Xander lived a rather happily ever after life.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
